


Natsu and Nashi

by Juvia0613



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvia0613/pseuds/Juvia0613
Summary: A short drabble about the first time Natsu holds his baby daughter, Nashi.This is a sneak peak from a future full length story.





	Natsu and Nashi

Natsu and Nashi

By: juvia0613 (FayeValentine00)

 

* * *

 

 

"Natsu, come and hold your daughter."

The Fire Dragon Slayer would swear that Lucy never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. She was sweaty, her hair was a mess and there were dark bags under her eyes, but the smile of pure joy she sent in his direction was something he'd never forget.

It wouldn't have surprised Natsu if Lucy had been reluctant to hand over their daughter since he wasn't always the most careful person in the world, but her faith in her husband was absolute when she placed the tiny human in his arms. She was so small and light that she didn't even feel real. 

Nashi Dragneel was alert and looked up at her father with giant eyes like her mother’s but she had Natsu's sakura-colored hair. The little girl had all ten fingers and toes and already had her father wrapped around them all. The Dragon Slayer was already protective of those he loved but, after holding his daughter for a millisecond, Natsu knew he'd kill anyone who hurt her without a second thought. 

He watched Nashi yawn, close her little eyes and immediately fall asleep in his arms. Normally, Natsu got easily distracted and, even more so, easily bored yet he was thinking he'd be perfectly happy just watching her like this forever. 

Lucy laid in bed and watched Natsu hold their daughter for the first time. She never expected to see the Dragon Slayer be affected by Nashi so profoundly. The Celestial Spirit Wizard had known Natsu a long time now, and she thought she'd seen all of his expressions. She would have sworn that she could predict his reaction, but today she would have been wrong. 

She always knew that Natsu would be happy to see their child, and she definitely would have guessed that he'd probably cry. She'd expected him to get cocky or even run out into the guildhall where their friends were waiting and gloat to Gray about how pretty she was. He'd probably also brag about how their child is a few months older than Gray and Juvia's would be. All of that felt very Natsu-like.

What she hadn't expected was to watch her husband look down at their tiny daughter with an expression of genuine adoration. He didn't make silly faces at her yet or try to play to rough. Natsu just watched Nashi and took in what he perceived as absolute perfection.

Lucy felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she watched. She was sore and exhausted and also wanted to cuddle Nashi, but she also didn't want to break up the precious father/daughter moment. This was one of those rare, serious Natsu moments just like the day they'd gotten married and she would cherish it.

Natsu continued to watch his daughter sleep peacefully, and he thanked Igneel a million times over for raising him so he could have this moment. 

"Natsu..." Finally, Lucy called out softly, pulling the Dragon Slayer from his thoughts. "Why don't you come and sit by me so I can see her too."

There was no censure in her voice, just happiness and a hint of exhaustion beginning to breakthrough. That was when Natsu realized how long he'd been under Nashi's spell. With an apologetic grin, he crossed the small room and sat down next to Lucy on the bed, their shoulders touching. He moved to pass Nashi back, but the Celestial Spirit Wizard shook her head. 

Instead, she pulled him closer and laid her head on his shoulder while reaching out caress their little girl's soft head of hair. This was her personal heaven. Surrounded by her two most important people in the universe. Within a minute, the new mother was sound asleep. 

If someone had told Natsu about this moment the day he and Happy had walked into Hargeon all those years ago, he would have laughed in their face yet here he was, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 


End file.
